A Day with Five Year Old Mukuro
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: Chrome asks Tsuna to take care of Mukuro for a day. Apparently, the reason is because, through some twist of fate or 10 year bazooka, Mukuro has been turned into a child. Mukuro of TYBefore. Hinted 6927. Not Pedo.


**GAH! I AM SO SORRY! *hides in a corner***

**I HAVENT UPLOADED CONNECTION IN FOREVER AND I'M STILL ABLE TO MAKE THIS FIC! It even ended up so unexpectedly long too -_-''**

**Well, this was sort of requested from me by my friend Rei-chan XD ANd I couldnt really deny her.**

**Anyways I didnt like how this fic turned out TT~TT But I do hope you dont hate it. **

**ESPECIALLY YOU REI-CHAN! XD (please be sure to tell me what you think of it ok?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own KHR, cause if I did it would probably be the least popular manga of all time. And I Hope Amano-sensei is alright :(**

* * *

"Haah…" And yet again, a sigh escaped the frailer Mist's lips.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was at a loss of what to do. Chrome has been looking down the whole day, and Tsuna really wanted to know what was wrong.

He gave out his own sigh before finally deciding to consult the girl… Who was apparently running at full speed away from him.

"Eh! CHROME!" the said girl halted and turned around to see her boss running towards her. Confused as to why he required her presence, she politely asked if anything was wrong.

"Ah, no, nothing at all. Actually, I was going to ask you that" the Sky Guardian replied while he was gasping for air after the long sprint.

"Oh? I'm fine Bossu~. There is nothing for you to worry about" she answered. However, Tsuna wasn't convinced.

"Come on Chrome, you can tell me. I can even help if you want" he told her.

Seeing the determined look on her Boss's face, Chrome let out another small sigh before answering.

"Actually, there's this little problem I'm facing…" she began. Tsuna listened carefully as they walked together towards the food court of Nami-Mall.

"You see, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan invited me to go to the Hot Springs with them. I… sort of really want to go, but…."

"But…" Tsuna urged. Chrome stopped and looked at him.

"I sort of worry if I can leave Mukuro-sama alone with Ken and Chikusa…" she said before entering through the door.

"EH? Wait, why are you even worrying about that? I mean, I'm quite sure that Mukuro can manage those two on his own…"

"No Bossu, it's the other way around" as Chrome was about to grab a tray, she halted in her tracks as if hit with sudden realisation.

"W-what do you mean by that? C-Chrome?" Tsuna noticed the change in the girl's movement, and he immediately felt something wrong.

"Ne, Bossu…" Chrome began as she turned to Tsuna, her single amethyst eye almost pleading.

Tsuna was at a loss for words… he was somehow dreading what he got himself into… "W-what is it?"

"Can you… please take care of Mukuro-sama? Just for tonight?" she asked.

"HAAH?"

"Please?" Chrome pleaded. Tsuna couldn't say no.

Although he didn't know _why _Chrome was worrying over Mukuro so much, he absolutely couldn't reject the girl.

The bright smile that decorated the girls face, however, flushed all his uneasiness away.

"Arigatou Bossu~" Chrome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll take Mukuro-sama to Bossu's house later on. Thank you very much" she gave a bow before running out.

And Tsuna was left, flushing a deep shade of red, wondering what exactly that was about…

"Eh? Why do I even have to take care of Mukuro anyway? I'm quite sure that guy can take care of himself just fine…." With a defeated sigh, he decided to just go back home.

**-Later That Evening-**

"No… Way….. EHHHHH?"

"Bossu?" Chrome tilted her head in confusion at the male's reaction. But now that she thought about it, something like this wasn't really normal.

"C-Chrome… W-what i-is this?" Tsuna asked, nervously, staring at the… unexpected guest currently hiding behind the female's legs, staring up at him cautiously. _'glaring more like'_

"It's Mukuro-sama" Chrome replied bluntly. Tsuna gulped.

"I… I can sort of see that but… What… Happened to him?" he asked.

"…" Chrome stayed silent for a little while, contemplating her answer. "I was taking care of Lambo-chan yesterday when Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan visited. Apparently he tripped and then he took out this big purple thing… and then there was this big pink smoke and this sort of happened" the female Mist Guardian explained.

'_So this is why she was so worried… and THIS IS THAT LAMBO'S FAULT? Wait a minute, if he was hit yesterday, and there's also the fact that this is what appeared… does this mean the ten year bazooka is malfunctioning!_ _This is bad… I won't have an idea of when he might turn back to normal_…'

"It seems that Mukuro-sama doesn't know who we are, so I'm worried what might happen if I leave him alone. Sorry for the trouble Bossu, but please take care of him" Chrome bowed once again before ushering a rather reluctant Mukuro towards the brunette and rushing out.

"Uhm… right, of course. Have fun Chrome. I'll take care of him…" Tsuna trailed off, waving half-heartedly…

Staring at the five year old Mukuro who was currently staring right at him, Tsuna forced out a smile. "Hello little guy. How are you today?" he asked. '_Lame, but I don't have an idea of what to do in this situation'_

"…"

'_Well… not getting a reply isn't completely unexpected._ _This is Mukuro from 10 years ago_…'

Tsuna frowned remembering something from Ken and Chikusa before they were taken by the Vindice the first time. The three of them didn't have a very good childhood; being used as test subjects by the Estraneo family at such young ages… it was all evident in the frail figure before him. He couldn't help but pity him.

The child looked almost skin and bones, a permanent frown marring his face. There was a bandage covering his right eye and every visible part of his body that wasn't covered in dirty bandages was either scarred or bruised.

'_With such horrible conditions, even I would hate the mafia… sort of… Anyways why am I even thinking like this? I am NOT from the mafia so it should be fine! That's right!'_

Taking a deep breath, he flashed the child a genuine smile. "Hello there, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna. What's your name?" he said as he outstretched his hand for a shake.

Little Mukuro just stared at him with a single emotionless eye, unmoving. However, the frown on his face seemed to have waned a bit, Tsuna happily noticed.

'_Poor guy… Mukuro does have it tough. But knowing him, he'd probably kill me if he finds out… that guy is the type who hates being pitied by others…'_ he thought with a sweat-drop.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk. Come inside. It's getting pretty cold out too" he ushered the little child inside. "Are you hungry? Okaa-san sort of went out with everyone on a trip so we're kind of alone right now…" Tsuna explained, rummaging through the fridge.

"…."

"Aah, it looks like there's nothing in here. Why don't we go out? Eh? Little Guy?" panicking, he looked left and right only to find the kitchen empty. "M-M-Mukuro?"

Standing up, he almost tripped a couple of times before leaving the kitchen.

Checking upstairs, in all of the bedrooms, down the hallway, back inside the kitchen, he couldn't seem to find the little Mukuro… "Mou, where did that guy go? Please don't tell me he went out" he pleaded to himself.

Passing by the bathroom, he was somehow calmed by the sound of running water behind the closed door. "M-Mukuro?" barging into the room without thinking, he was met with the sight of a naked five year old blue haired child under standing under the shower head with the water on.

"…." the child did nothing but stare at the brunette at the doorway with a blank blue eye, the bandage was still firmly placed over his right eye.

Tsuna stared back at the five year old and gave a small chuckle. Getting a dry cloth, he slowly approached the child.

Flinching back, Mukuro cautiously glared at the brunette. Tsuna on the other hand just smiled softly.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you" he continued on with slow careful steps until he was only a few inches away from the shivering blue haired boy. "If you wanted to take a bath you should have just said so. I was pretty worried you might have left the house on your own" Glancing at the shower, he found out that the heater wasn't turned on at all. And it was already the winter season too.

"What the! The water's freezing! You shouldn't do that, you'll catch a cold! Mou…" turning the heater on, he looked back at the now extremely pale child.

Taking the cloth from earlier, he rubbed some soap on to it and ushered Mukuro to come closer. The child, as expected, did not oblige. Tsuna just sighed slightly and smiled at him; stepping closer, he gently placing the cloth over the little boy's head.

He noticed the kid flinch and stiffen. "You're covered in dirt, now that I look at it; you have a whole lot of scratches that haven't been cleaned yet too. Just standing under running water won't do. I'll help you; I'm used to giving Lambo baths too anyway. Ne?"

With meticulous movements, he began scrubbing at the little boy's hair before continuing downwards.

"You should take the eye patch off you know. The soap might get in your eyes" as he said this, Mukuro's hand shot up to his eye before glaring at him.

Tsuna didn't hold it against him; he had a pretty good idea of what was behind that patch.

He decided to just leave his face alone and continued. Splashing some water on the now fully covered in soap 5 year old, he grabbed a towel and dried the little guy's hair before wrapping it around him.

"Wait there ok, I'll go get you something to wear" leaving the bathroom, Tsuna rushed up to his room.

**-Chibi Mukuro-chan-**

"…" staring towards the doorway, little Mukuro hugged the towel around him tightly. Placing his hand over his right eye, he ripped the bandage off and looked at himself in the mirror.

Fisting his hands, he resisted the urge to break the mirror. His right eye was no longer there. In its place was an abomination. Something that was not meant to be seen by human beings…

"Good, you're still here. These were my clothes when I was still young, it's a good thing I hadn't thrown them out yet. I think it might fit you…"

Snapping towards the doorway, Mukuro flinched backwards at the sight of Tsunayoshi. He immediately covered his right eye while holding the towel with his free hand.

"…" Tsuna once again stared at the child before rubbing the back of his neck. He noticed the eye patch that was lying on the bathroom floor. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked. Anyway, here, you can change by yourself right?" he placed the clothes he brought on top of the cupboard near the sink before closing the door behind him.

At first no movement was heard, before a shuffling noise filled his ears from inside the door.

"You saw it didn't you"

The voice was hoarse, yet undoubtedly that of a child's. Tsuna moved away from the door when he felt it open. In front of him stood the little Mukuro, his right eye no longer covered. The kanji of six was evident within the blood red pool, and a scar surrounding the area of the eye.

He could feel the ominous aura emanating from the small child. Gulping, Tsuna nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…"

"You don't seem surprised" the child continued monotonously. The air around him changed, like he wasn't talking to a child but the normal Mukuro, except without the mischievous glint in his eyes. Tsuna felt nervous, he never thought Mukuro could ever be this serious.

"Uhm… no"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why aren't you surprised?

"Uhm…" Tsuna contemplated on what he should say, he couldn't possibly tell him the truth about time travel. Clearing his throat, he just went with whatever entered his mind. "I-it doesn't seem so bad… I mean I… uhm… I-I remember in class about our teacher saying something a-about He-heruterokurom-whatchamacallit. It was something about different coloured eyes…." '_Ok, I have no idea how I managed to remember that, I don't even pay attention in Science class!…'_

Mukuro just stared at him as if he was some sort of idiot…

"W-what? I don't pay attention to class much…" he said aloud, suddenly self-conscious.

"Kufupft"

"What's so funny?"

"Heterochromia Iridis"

"Oh great, a five year old knows better than me"

"Kufufu~ _Grmble~~"_

…

"Well, I think we should go get something to eat ne? Since there's nothing in the house we'll have to go out" it was Tsuna's turn to chuckle this time. He was thankful that the awkwardness dissipated, and he was also glad that he was able to somehow make the kid laugh.

Walking towards the hallway, he gestured for the child to follow, which surprisingly he did, and they both stepped outside into the cold night.

**-Tsunayoshi-onii-chan-**

'_Hmm… what should we get? I suppose the best choice would have to be TakeZushi but I don't thing Mukuro can eat raw fish_…'

"Ah!" spotting a Taiyaki vendor, he dragged Mukuro over and bought a couple. They were chocolate flavoured.

"Well, this can sort of be considered junk food, but it should do for now. Here" handing the blue haired child a taiyaki, they continued walking around with Tsuna thinking of a good place to have dinner.

"What is this?" turning around, Tsuna tried to stifle a laugh at the sight of the child wondering over the treat. "Taiyaki. Basically it's a sandwich with Red Bean paste as a filling. I got chocolate flavoured ones though"

Looking up at him, Mukuro asked how to eat it.

This time, Tsuna did let out a laugh, it only got harded at seeing the child flush. "I normally begin with the tail but… you can bite it anywhere you want" he explained, demonstrating by taking a bit of his own chocolaty treat tail first.

Mukuro followed the example and his face brightened. "Oishi"

"Deshou?"

Finally deciding to get dinner at a restaurant near them, Tsuna and the young Mukuro finished their meal and headed back.

Tsuna is deep in thought. Mukuro still seems out of it even after dinner, so he was wondering if they really should head home already…

"I know! Why don't we go to the amusement park? It should still be open right now…"

The surprised child jumped at the sudden announcement, not expecting to be dragged by an exited brunette towards an unknown direction.

"Wh-wha?"

**-About a hundred rides later-**

"…"

"You've been silent the whole time. With the way you were laughing before, I thought you might have been having fun. What's wrong?" Tsuna asked the blue haired child who is currently sitting beside him on a bench at namimori park. It was about 9:00 in the evening now.

"…."

The said brunette turned to his right and saw the child looking straight at him with undecipherable eyes, but he decided they didn't seem bad so he just asked again if anything was wrong.

"…Can I have chocolate?"

Tsuna blinked at the child's unexpected request. "Didn't we just eat?"

"But can I have some?"

"No"

"Why?"

"As I said, you just ate"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty Please?"

"No"

Oh no…No way… he knows THE PUPPY DOG POUT? Twitching, Tsuna had the urge to give in, but…

"Maybe tomorrow"

"…."

"Sigh, fine. How about some ice cream?"

Mukuro brightened up instantly to the point Tsuna swore he could see sparkles.

Excusing himself, he left the child alone for a moment to get a couple of chocolate flavoured ice cream.

**-Some time later-**

Tsuna looked beside him at the frail child currently gulping down a cone of ice cream with childish innocence he wouldn't have expected from the illusionist, he smiled unconsciously. Mukuro was this cute when he was young ne? Kind of hard to believe…

His frown dropped when he thought of what the child would return to, but he couldn't do anything about that.

Finishing off his own cone, Tsuna decided it was getting late and so they both headed home. Sighing, he unlocked the door to his house and let the child in before closing it.

"Ne, kimi" Tsuna called to the blue haired child. Mukuro turned towards him with mild confusion within. "Are you… wondering why you're here?"

"…" The child kept silent, looking deep in thought. A couple of minutes passed before he opened his mouth to reply. "This… is a dream. And I'll have to wake up soon… back to that cruel world. It was somehow fun while it lasted though…"

A frown placed itself on Tsuna's face seeing the inappropriate look of calmness within the child's eyes. Placing a hand atop a mop of blue hair, Tsuna looked him straight in the eyes "Don't hate the world Mukuro. Not everything about it is bad"

Averting his eyes, Mukuro did not say anything. He doesn't believe in those words, but he does not deny them either for some strange reason.

A timid knock on the door caught both of their attentions and Tsuna approached it wondering who it could be.

"Good Evening Bossu" Chrome greeted shyly.

Tsuna returned the greeting. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was sort of fun" the timid girl replied, a small blush lighting up her cheeks.

It was already so late that Tsuna was worried Chrome might get in trouble going back by herself, but she kept on declining his offer to spend the night. So with heavy reluctance, he bid her goodnight and reluctantly let Mukuro go with her. All the while the child remained silent.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu"

Once the door closed behind them, Tsuna heaved a heavy sigh.

Marching up the stairs to his bedroom, he plopped unceremoniously down on his bed and thought about the day's events.

Soon however, he fell asleep.

**-A few days later-**

"Eh? M-M-Mukuro?" Tsuna did a double take and confirmed that, yes, the blue haired illusionist was indeed right in front of him, sitting on the very same park bench, eating chocolate ice cream.

"Kufufu~ Osashiburi desu ne, Vongola Juudaime" the illusionist greeted, gesturing for the brunette to take a seat next to him.

"Eh… uhm, yeah, long time no see… So, how've you been doing?" Tsuna asked awkwardly, taking a seat; all the while putting the heavy shopping bags he was carrying down too.

"Fine. But for some strange reason I felt like coming here and eating chocolate Ice cream" Mukuro stated.

Tsuna stared at him for some time and Mukuro noticed.

"What is it Tsunayoshi-kun? Fell for my charms?" the illusionist smirked.

Tsuna averted his sight and just smiled. "Nothing, it's just that you have ice cream all over your face"

"What? Where?" Mukuro asked, wiping his face with his bare hands.

Tsuna just chuckled at the childishness and grabbed a tissue paper from one of his shopping bags.

"You smeared it even more you know" he said as he began to gently wipe the chocolate off the taller teens face.

Mukuro was shocked stiff. He absolutely couldn't move.

After all, the one whom he considers his light was smiling brightly at him…

"Mukuro? Are you alright? You're all red…"

"….." Snapping back to reality, Mukuro stood up. "Kufufu~ Is it really alright for you to let your guard down around me Sawada Tsunayoshi? My goal is still to possess you after all. Maa, I don't feel like it today anyway so I'll let you off"

"… hai?" Tsuna sweat dropped at that statement. It was so obvious that Mukuro was lying, but Tsuna being Tsuna, just let it be. "Thank You… I guess?"

"Well, it's getting late now Vongola, I still have to go and feed Ken Kufufu~ You'll be carefull on your way back won't you?" the blue haired illusionist then began to walk away from the brown haired teen.

"Ah sure… Mukuro!"

"Hmm?" the addressed illusionist turned around.

"… You know you can visit us anytime ok! You're part of the family too!"

"…." _Smirk "_I am not and will never be part of the mafia, so please do not group me together with you… Arrivedercci" and he retreats into the setting sun

….

"Heh, that guy is so over-dramatic. Well, I better get home before Lambo destroys the house"


End file.
